


Listen before I go

by Werrner435



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, Angst, Being Lost, F/F, Gura i'm sorry, Lost Love, Pining, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werrner435/pseuds/Werrner435
Summary: Gura was lost, and broken her only sunshine started to fade away.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Listen before I go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I decided to write an angst as I am not really good with fluff stuff huh T____T

It was a rainy day,

a day like any other, it felt as if only days like that existed.

and she was lost, lost in her own thoughts.

where was she?

what happened?

 _"I'm sorry"_ \- Was the only sentence stuck in her head.

Wandering alone, cheeks red and wet from tears that couldn't stop escaping.

Escaping from the ocean blue eyes. 

Eyes that once reflected the beautiful Atlantis that no longer could be called "home".

The feelings in her head no longer sweet,

were they bitter?

or rather empty?

She couldn't describe it.

She wanted to believe that the reality was just a lie, a bad dream,

A nightmare that could be shared with the person she truly loved,

With the person who could make her heart tremble in a way only someone in love could understand.

~~_Ame_ ~~ _..._

The name that now felt foreign on the tip of her tongue.

The name that used to brighten her gloomy days just like a sunshine that would peak through heavy dark clouds.

The urge to let her scream out was overwhelming,

but the voice that wanted to escape was stuck as if someone tied her vocal cords.

legs bare and cold from the autumn breeze that couldn't stop coating them,

like the creamy cloak that once used to be wrapped around her.

the cloak that always smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. 

Now the smell of rotten leaves was filling her nose,

leaves that once fell from the place they felt the most comfortable on.

the echoing sound of rain drops meeting the ground was everything she could hear.

She broke down,

The cold knees finally met the wet ground.

broken and shattered watch squeezed in her fragile hands,

vision blurry from tears.

She looked up into the black painted sky.

In her mind,

she could only see an image of a blonde woman,

A woman who disappeared into the void.

Leaving only a broken watch 

and four words behind: 

_"Listen before I go"_

**Author's Note:**

> I would lie if I said I didn't cry after I finished writing it.


End file.
